The Game
by WeasleySeeker
Summary: Life is like an endless game, and sometimes we don't like the cards we're dealt. Sometimes, we get restless. —drabble collection; various characters and pairings. iv: Teddy - Alone with the Moon
1. Remus

**i: The Beast**

He feels bad for rejecting her yet again. He can see what it's doing to her - it's been weeks since he's seen the vaguest hint of a smile on her face, and she's even losing her Metamorphosing abilities. He didn't know that was possible. But he can't let himself admit that he loves her. Remus Lupin can't afford to love.

When he was younger, his mother would tell him that when he transformed, it wasn't really him. Just a beast that would take over his body every full moon. The next day it would go away again, and everything would be fine. Now he knows better. The beast is always a part of him. It might not always be visible, but it controls and dictates his life all the time.

He's constantly shunted from place to place; he can't stay in a job, or even rent a house, for more than a year. All it takes is for someone to discover his secret, and then he's moved onto the next place to be a burden on somebody else.

He's not angry about it – it's just something he has to live with, and he's not ashamed of what he is. But the thing he finds difficult is guarding his emotions. He can't get too close to anyone, because everyone he has ever loved has ended up hurt. He is not willing to add Nymphadora Tonks to that list.

* * *

**A/N: This is for the Drabble Collection Challenge on HPFC. I was given the title, the chapter titles and the theme of restlessness to play with, so these will probably all be quite angsty. Yay ;) I'll be using whichever characters the prompts inspire, so this could contain anything and everything!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling.**


	2. Neville

**ii: A True Gryffindor**

It's been simmering inside Neville for a long time, the desire to prove to the world that he really is a true Gryffindor. So when the opportunity arrives, he takes it gladly.

He looks around at the dejected faces in the common room after only one day under the Carrows' rule, and he's angry. He's angry that they can have such an effect on this group of people, who mere months ago were full of such vibrant hope and optimism.

"Come on, guys," he says, an authority he didn't know he possessed in his voice. "We can't let them get us down!"

People look up at him pityingly. "Neville, there's nothing we can do," Ginny tells him gently, placing a hand on his arm.

Neville shakes his head. All the training they've had from Harry… they can't just waste it. And he's desperate to do something, to change his reputation as Neville Longbottom, the useless lump who can't even go near the Potions classroom without causing some kind of chaos. "Yes there is. We can make a stand," he says forcefully. "Dumbledore may be gone, but we're still his army. He wouldn't want us just to give up."

"I don't know, Neville," Seamus says doubtfully, although Neville can see the same desire burning in his eyes. "We don't have half the people we had last time."

A plan begins to form in Neville's mind. "Well… we'll have to get recruiting, then, won't we?"

* * *

**A/N: So after the last chapter and the bad mood I've been in all day, I decided to write something slightly more uplifting. :) So much love for badass!Neville.**


	3. James i

**iii: Numbered Days**

It's nice in a way, having to stay in the house all the time. There are times when James forgets why they're there - he doesn't have to go to work, which means he can spend more time with Lily and of course Harry, who is becoming more adventurous every day.

"It's a good job we can do magic, isn't it?" Lily says disapprovingly after James's concentration lapses again and he lets Harry crash into the coffee table on his toy broomstick, smashing his third mug of the day.

"Sorry," James says, pointing his wand at the mug and repairing it hastily. But Lily just laughs. She seems much more relaxed than usual.

They put Harry to bed and curl up in the living room in front of the fire. Without Harry there to distract him, the tension returns and James is restless. He needs some air, but going for a walk is out of the question.

Lily rests her head on James's shoulder. It's as if she can read his mind. "It won't be forever," she whispers, lacing her fingers through his. "You'll see. We're going to win, and then everything will be back to normal."

James sighs. He has faith in Dumbledore and the Order - of course he does - but he knows that You-Know-Who won't give up. And he can't explain why, but James just can't shake off the feeling that his days are numbered.

* * *

**A/N: I just made myself really sad writing this... gah. Anyway. This chapter is also for the Snakes and Ladders Challenge. :)**


	4. Teddy

**iv: Alone with the Moon**

Teddy Lupin has always felt closest to his father when there's a full moon.

It's a cloudless night, and the stars sparkle, but still the sky is dominated by the huge, glowing orb. Moonlight shimmers around the garden, glittering as it reflects off the frosty grass. Everything is still, and normally the scene would be so peaceful, so calming. But Teddy can't shake off the feeling of agitation that has plagued him all day long.

"I can't do this, Dad."

It always seems odd to start with, speaking to the empty garden as if someone's there. But he's done this since he was a child, and it never takes long to get used to the feeling.

"I don't know how to be a father! I'm not ready for this. But Victoire is thrilled, and I can't let her down. I know that really." He sighs. "Ever since she told me, it's been _baby baby baby_, and how can I stop her and tell her that I'm _not_ excited for this? That I'm _scared_? She has a mother. She knows what she's doing. Me? I have no idea. Tell me what to do, Dad. _Please_."

Tears of frustration begin to pour down Teddy's face as the garden stays as silent as ever and he realises that he's alone with the moon - his father is dead. He'll never be able to help.

* * *

**A/N: So I kind of hate myself for writing this... also sorry I took so long to update! ****Again, this chapter is doubling up with the Snakes and Ladders Challenge.**


End file.
